


BL always leads to trouble

by panini12



Category: Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, konoshin, mary being a fudoshi, shinkono - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panini12/pseuds/panini12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha discovers Mary's secret BL collection and the only person willing to explain what it is is none other than Shintaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	BL always leads to trouble

"Um... Shintaro... what are they doing?" The white haired boy mumbled as he sat down next to Shintaro on the couch and lifted up the book in his hand.

"Wh-where did you get that from?" Shintaro spluttered choking on his coke.

"It was in Mary's room" Konoha answered in his usual monotone voice. Shintaro sighed and snatched the book away from Konoha.

"Don't go snooping around in someone's room, okay? And don't read anything like this ever again" Shintaro warned. Konoha was just too innocent for something like BL. The android nodded.

"But what where they doing? Why is it bad?" He pressed on, much to Shintaro's dismay. Shintaro couldn't really say 'no', Konoha would eventually find out one way or another. He sighed and turned towards the confused boy.

"Has anyone ever told you where babies come from?"  
_______________

"And that's how babies are made, it's called 'sex'... And if two guys wanna do it they put it in the... butt" Shintaro explained pointing to a panel in the manga. Konoha listened to all this attentively.

"Does it feel good?" Konoha asked and pointed to a panel where both the characters were moaning. Shintaro blushed a little at the question but shook it off.

"I-it depends... but it probably does" he stuttered. Suddenly, the room fell silent. Shintaro was relieved the questions stopped and stood up, but just as he was about to go, he was pushed back down. Konoha took his chance and climbed on top of the confused boy.

"Can you show me how it feels?" He blurted out. Shintaro froze for a second before blushing profusely. At the moment he didn't really know what to say, especially because of the cute, innocent look he was giving him. 'Ah, what the hell' Shintaro thought before flipping them over so he was on top.

"First we take off our clothes" Shintaro whispered and removed both his shirt and Konoha's sweater. He tentatively reached down and pinched one of his nipples, eliciting a tiny gasp from the boy beneath him. Feeling braver, Shintaro continued playing with Konoha's nipple as his other hand trailed down hus stomach and wasted no time in pulling down his pants and releasing the hard member. Konoha whimpered as the cold air hit his heated skin.

Shintaro gently grasped the dick and began pumping it slowly. "Ah! Shintaro!" The white haired boy cried and after only four pumps came all over the other's hand. Shintaro pulled down his own pants after licking the cum off his hand and released his throbbing erection. He licked his fingers and pressed them against the android's entrance. 

"Relax..." Shintaro whispered as he gently pushed a finger inside. Konoha's breath hitched and his hands gripped the other boy's shoulders. The finger moved in and out, keeping a steady pace until another was added. Konoha cried when he felt the fingers brush against something inside him. Other than the strange feeling of having something inside him, it really did feel good. He whimpered when the digits were removed and something much bigger pressed against him.

"Try to relax, okay? It might hurt a little but I'll be gentle" Shintaro reassured before kissing Konoha's for head. Little by little, Konoha could feel it entering him and it really was painful, but he tried his best to accept him. Shintaro kissed the tear trailing down Konoha's cheek away before he was finally all inside. He let Konoha adjust to his size before he began to thrust.

"Ah... ah!" Konoha moaned as Shintaro's dick imedietly found his sweet spot. He wrapped his arms around him as Shintaro began pumping Konoha's dick in time with his thrusts. He could tell Konoha was close by the way he tightened around his erection. 

"Shintaro!" He screamed as he ejaculated all over his chest and the other boy's hand. Shintaro grunted as he came inside the android. They both lay on the couch, panting and still connected. They didn't notice the girl watching them through the crack in the door.

"I didn't know Shintaro could be a seme!" Mary giggled. She didn't think she would ever see yaoi in real life, let alone with her two friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first fanfiction \\*0*/ Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
